Alstroemeria hyrida. 
xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar, xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 originated by Robert Adrian Goemans from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester in Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent was an unnamed cultivar of unknown origin (unpatented). The male parent of xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 was an unnamed selection from a breeding line named Butterfly (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by Robert Adrian Goemans in 1997 in a controlled environment in Chichester, United Kingdom. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in May, 1998, in a controlled environment in Chichester, United Kingdom. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in 1998, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Suitable for pots with a diameter larger than 7 cm;
2. Growth height of 10-30 cm;
3. Bushy, dwarf growth habit;
4. Red flowers, yellow middle with black stripes; and
5. 4-6 week inflorescence longevity.
xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Chichester, Sussex, United Kingdom under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice. xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its parental cultivars primarily in flower color.
There are no commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Isadoraxe2x80x99.